Absolute Weapon Proficiency
The ability to possess absolute skill in weapon-based combat. Sub-power of Absolute Combat. Ultimate form of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Armsmaster (Gold Digger) *Perfect/Ultimate Armed Proficiency *Transcendent Weapon Intuition/Mastery Capabilities User has reached the pinnacle of armed fighting prowess. They know everything about fighting with a weapon and can surpass any and all masters of armed combat of any form, having complete knowledge of their wielded weapon whether they be unknown, nigh-impossible to master, or forbidden and can also create their own forms of armed combat to throw off their enemies. Applications *All Weapon Powers *Absolute Counter *Absolute Piercing *Absolute Slicing *Attack Creation *Attack Prediction *Clear Mind **Enlightenment (by way of the warrior) *Combat Adaptation *Combat Specialist *Crushing *Dual Wielding *Encyclopedic Knowledge (armed forms) **Martial Arts Intuition *Enhanced Concentration Capacity **Absolute Condition *Enhanced Weaponry **Exotic Weapon Proficiency *Fighting Instinct *Multi-Weapon Wielding *One-Man Army *Powers Via Weapon *Unpredictability *Weapon Manipulation **Weapon Creation **Weapon Physiology **Weapon Proficiency Levels *Weapon Proficiency *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency *''Absolute Weapon Proficiency'' Associations *Absolute Combat *Absolute Condition *Absolute Unarmed Combat *Combat Embodiment *Hidden Arsenal *Zenith Limitations *Though the user's skill is transcendent in weapon-based fighting, they may still be defeated in hand to hand combat against unarmed opponents. *Can be defeated if disarmed. Known Users Gallery Zodd.jpg|With centuries of experiences, Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk) is able to fight masterfully with nearly any weapon he finds on the battlefield,... V38-Guts-Manga.png|Guts, the Black Swordsman (Berserk) Devil Sword Dante Summon.gif|Dante (Devil May Cry) Madara fight 2.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) displaying his mastery of Kenjutsu/sword technique, Sōjutsu/spear techniques, and Shurikenjutsu/throwing weapons techniques. Shin's Weapons Kingdom.png|Since his childhood, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) has been an extraordinarily powerful fighter when it comes to wielding weaponary... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Shin 1.png|...displaying his incredible skill with his King's Sword's swordsmanship as he killed multiple Wei soldiers during his first war campaign... One Man Army by Shin.png|...which continued to grow as a he became a 1000-man commander... Shin wielding his Podao.png|...and later, in order to prepare himself to wield General Ou Ki's Podao, he trained himself with pole weaponry and compensated his lack of technique with his immense strength, decimating entire Zhao cavalry of soldiers with his style of combat... Shin's Space Kingdom.png|...and after finally inheriting it... Shin's Space 2 Kingdom.png|...he replicated the General's finishing Slash, instantly splitting his opponent apart... Kou Yoku's Bakuya Sword Kingdom.png|Considerably talented with swords, Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) wields the legendary The Bakuya Sword, one of the five treasured swords of Chinese History,… Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 1.png|...with extreme proficiency as he splits an armored soldier in half... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 3.png|...and stopped Great General Tou's Faru Faru strike... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 4.png|...forcing the man to use both his hands to block his respective strike... Kou Yoku vs Tou Kingdom.png|...later holding his own against the general despite himself being a powerful warrior well known for his extreme style of Rasen swordsmanship. Yongbi, the Living Weapon (Yongbi the Invincible).jpg|Thanks to his experience as a military commander along with his martial talent and training, Yongbi (Yongbi the Invincible) is able to use weaponry... Yongbi's Spear 2 (Yongbi the Invincible).jpg|...such as a spear... Yongbi's Arrows (Yongbi the Invincible).jpg|...bow... Yongbi's Arrows 2 (Yongbi the Invincible).jpg|...and arrows... One Hit Kill by Yongbi.jpg|...Bō staff... Yongbi's Swordsmanship 3.jpg|...and a sword to there maximum advantages. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Intuition Category:Rare power